1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to smoking articles or devices, and more particularly, to a smoking article having a sleeve of one fuel composition and a cylinder of another fuel composition concentrically located within the sleeve concentrically located within the sleeve.
Smoking devices having two different concentrical fuel elements are per se known. Such smoking devices are taught in the following patents.
European Patent Application No. 0 245 732, filed on May 2, 1987 by R. J. Reynolds Tobacco Company and claiming priority to the May 15, 1980 filing date of U.S. patent application Ser. No. 863,646, teaches a smoking article having two concentric fuel segments having a different burn rate with a metal tube concentrically located inside the inner fuel tube. The metal tube is filled with a substrate which includes an aerosol forming substance. A filter is attached to one end of the smoking article with a seal between the filter and the fuel segments so that only the substrate is inside the metal tube.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,258,015, issued on June 28, 1966 to C. D. Ellis teaches a smoking device having a cylindrical tobacco rod with a metal tube coaxially extending through the tobacco rod. A nicotine releasing material such as tobacco fills the metal tube.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,356,094, issued on Dec. 5, 1967 to C. D. Ellis is a modification of the smoking device of U.S. Pat. No. 3,258,015 and teaches a smoking device having a cylindrical tobacco rod with a frangible tube extending through the tobacco rod. The inside surface of the tube is coated with a nicotine releasing material.